1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
In electrophoresis display devices as one type of the electro-optical devices having storage-type display elements, when a display image on the display section is updated, the following operation is performed throughout plural frames: an image (a previous image) before the update is cleared, for example, the entire screen is displayed in white; and then a black display part is written in the next display image (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-149115).
However, in the driving method, there is a problem in that, in order to perform the operation for writing an identical image on the display section multiple times, it takes time to update the display, and particularly it takes more time if the number of pixels of the display section is large. For this reason, there is a problem in that it is difficult to continuously display plural images while updating the images at a high speed. In the present description, displaying the plural images continuously is referred to as a continuous display.